Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Broken Inside
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Yuzu ran down what seemed like a never ending corridor, chased by an Odd-Eyed Dragon and it's berserking owner. One Shot, takes place sometime after the appearance of Yuri or so. (One-Shot, slight FruitShipping, Rated T just in case)


**Author's Note: This was my very first YGO fanfic I believe so there will be mistakes... I can't remember at one point in the show did I write this but I think it was early Season 2 or somewhere after Yuri appeared.  
**

 **Some elements kinda break the "rules" of the anime but as I stated below I wanted it to have more of an impact. Not gonna lie though, when I look back at this I do kinda cringe on how cheesy this is. X"""D**

 **Old** ** **Author's Note:** This story will not use normal duel rules as to make it more... "intense" I guess. This will also hold some spoilers and some head-canon/theory's on Arc-V. I will also use some of the Japanese words instead of English cause of laziness and or cause it "feels" better. X"D I will also come up with attack names for monsters that don't have any, so be warned c':)**

 **BTW, _Italic_ means flashback.**

* * *

As she ran down what seemed like a never ending corridor her pursuer's foot steps echoed through out. "Snap out of it! I'm your friend, Yuzu!" Her pursuer growled in response. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack her directly!" Inside the dragon's mouth was a ball of light that grew bigger and brighter by each second. Yuzu quickly drew a card from her deck and slammed it down. "I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" A card appears and out from it appears a yellowish skinned lady with a blue dress with a music note pattern. "If I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Now Sonata, use Melodious Note Soundwave!"

The Monster brushed back her hair and began to sing in a high pitch causing a soundwave, while at the same time Dark Rebellion had released the energy it was storing inside it's mouth. The two attacks collided causing a smoke cloud to appear, giving Yuzu a chance to run up ahead. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack through the smoke!" The dragon roared and released a red colored beam through the smoke, taking out Sonata the Melodious Diva. Luckily though Yuzu wasn't hurt.

Somewhere nearby looking through a window a black and dark purple haired boy stood there, watching. "I don't understand, she is his friend. Does he even realize what he's doing?" The boy turned around as he heard a chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? This is your handy work." Out from the shadows was a violet haired boy, he slowly clapped. "I love what you did to the boy, very wild."

"Yuri!" the dark purple haired boy growled.

"Yuto." Yuri grin evilly.

"Explain yourself Yuri!" The boy shrugged. "Why? When this is all your doing." Yuto narrowed his eyes. "Tell me! Why is Yuya attacking his friend!? What did you do to him!?" Yuri laughed and laughed. "Like I said before, isn't it obvious?! Thanks to you whenever poor Yuya-Kun hears or sees Yugo Shokan he goes berserk. A pity isn't it?" Yuto closed his eyes and clenched his fist, he remembers the times his anger got the best of him and effected Yuya but he was happy that Yuya had found a way to suppress his anger.

All way fine until... Yuto opened his eyes and pointed. "It was you! It's your fault Yuya is now like this! It's because of you... Yuya snapped!" He thinks back to the duel with Yuri...

 _"Where is Yuzu!?" Yuya shouted. "Oh the pink haired girl? She was making too much of a fuss so I sealed her into a card." Yuri laughed coldly. The mention of card sealing caused Yuto to growl in respond making Yuya felt a sharp pain in his chest. "The face she made before becoming a card was just priceless, if she wasn't import to the Professor I would've added her to my collection." Yuto began to have serous flash backs causing his eyes to start glow, making Yuya stand there with a horrified look. "Michio and Teppei's card were horrible so I threw them out, I expected a much better expression from them..."_

 _Yuto's anger had caused Yuya's eyes to change. "Damare! Don't you DARE talk bad about them! Duel me!" Yuri's smile changed for a split second as he heard his Dragon call out to him. "Sure, my Dragon has been waiting for you." He pulled out the card and the artwork's eyes began to glow, making Yuri's eyes glow too. Yuya and Yuto's dragon reacted, Yuya grabbed the Dragons cards and saw there eyes glowing as well._

 _"See? Our Dragons are reacting to each other, they want to be set free and fight!" Yuto and Yuya both gained a bad headache, the Dragons cards glowed brighter making the headache worse. Yuri had noticed that Yuya's eyes started to glow the same colors as his Dragon's but gained the aura of Yuto's. "Oh I see you have merged with one of our counterparts, how nice. But it seems you still haven't learned to control yourselves yet." Yuya and Yuto's minds were completely taken over by their Dragon's will and Yuya prepared to summon them both._

 _"Swing pendulum of my soul!" The pendulum glowed a dark purple. "Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon!" 2 cards appeared and out came Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "Fight me..." Yuya growled, his voice sounding like two people were speaking at once. Yuri chuckled. "Heh, you'll regret those words."_

"It' also thanks to you that we're stuck in here with a psychotic Yuya! Who knows what he might do next!" Yuri just rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you worry about Yuzu?" The mention of her name made Yuto's eye widen. "Oh no, Yuzu!" He runs to the window and sees her cornered by Yuya. "Yuya snap out of it! We're friends remember!?" He growled at her. "Yugo Shokan... Odd Eyes attack!" Odd Eyes began charging up it's attack. "I hate to do this but... I Yugo Shokan Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir but using Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Crystal Rose as the fusion materiel!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir appeared from her card a sang a little song. Yuya's anger intensified. "Yugo Shokan!" he growled. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Bloom Diva!" As the Dragon's began it's attack Zuzu played a magic card. "I active the magic card Pianissimo! It allows me to target 1 monster on the field; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuya chuckles. "I active Mystical Space Typhoon! It allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and I choose Pianissimo."

Zuzu started to panic but remembered she had the same card. "I too active Mystical Space Typhoon!" The two spell cards canceled each other out leaving Pianissimo active. Yuya's glare intensified as his pendant swung and glowed, he reached for his deck and pulled a card. "I active De-Spell! By discarding one card in my hand I can negate the effect of any spell or trap card. I shall discard Performapal Hip Hippo to negate Pianissimo's effect." The card falls back down giving back Yuya's Dragons Attack Points.

"Prepare to be ripped to shreds by my Dragons!" As his Dragons launched their attack Yuya gained a cold evil grin, Yuto tried to summon a monster to help Yuzu but Yuya's Dragons attack was deflected. "I active Mirror Force! It allows me to deflect the attack back at the attacker!" As was stated, the attack was deflected back at the Dragons thus destroying them. Yuya felt a very sharp pain in his chest and griped his shirt, he panted as his heart began to louder beat.

Yuzu looked around to found out her saved it as it turns out it was none other then Yugo, he rolled up in front of her with his D- Wheel. "Oi Yuzu you okay?" She nods, her expression then quickly changed to fear as she slowly pointed behind Yugo. "Eh? What's wrong Yuzu?" He turns around and sees Yuya in extreme pain. "Yuya!" Zuzu tried to run up to him but Yugo put his hand up in front of her. "Don't, he can't hear you now. The Dragons have already started to take over, just look as his eyes." She looked back at him and saw his eyes flicker with Odd Eye's eye color and saw a dark aura in similar color of that of Dark Rebellion.

"How do we save him!?" Yugo shook his head. "At this point in time we can't, with each and every minute the 2 Dragons fuse more and more with him, we can try to stop him but he's been traumatized to the point that he'll snap the same way if hears "Yugo" again. And we can't keep destroying the Dragons or he'll die." Yuzu sharply gasped and shed a tear as she looked over at Yuya who was in much pain. Yuya gripped his head as his headache came back, he began to tear up and hyperventilate. Yugo reached for his Dragon's card. "Stand back Yuzu, this is gonna get ugly." She stepped back as Yugo placed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon onto his Duel Disk. "But won't you go crazy too?" Yuzu asked, but Yugo just smiled. "Not anymore, we're on good terms now."

"Now quickly! Clear Wing use Heckdive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon nodded in response and fired a light blue beam at Yuya causing a explosion. "Did we get him...?" Yugo looked to see while Yuzy put her hands to her mouth in horror. Sometime passed before anything happened, nothing but silence. But those few minutes of silence were cut short as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were back, Yuya stood in the middle of the two staring at Yugo and Yuzu with blood lust in his eyes. **"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM UNKILLABLE!"** He roared as a eye twitched.

"You may think so but you're not, Clear Wing told me all about you. I just have to kill your host and you'll be gone for good!" Yugo's words horrified Yuzu. "No you can't!" He sighed. "If Yuya fuzes with the Dragons anymore than we'll never be able to save him." She started to tear up. "Look Yuzu, everything will be fine alright? I know how much he means to you and I will try to find another way to bring him back." Yugo put his hands on Yuzu's shoulders. "So don't worry okay? Yuzu-chan." He smiled. Yuya began to chuckle which slowly escalated into a crazed laughter. "So Clear Wing told you everything HUH!? Keh! He was always so weak!"

"You're just scared that I know how to defeat you." Yugo's words made Yuya angry. He let out a roar before commanding his Dragons to attack. "Quick Yuzu hop on!" She quickly hoped on and Yugo drove as fast as he can. "You can't escape!" Yuya jumped on top of Odd Eyes and chased after them. Yuto and Yuri watched from the window. "Well... I guess Yuzu is safe for now..." Yuri looked over at Yuto. "What are you gonna do now Yuto-kun?" Yuto scoffed at him. "You think I'll let you get away with this? I'm gonna duel you!" He got out his duel disk.

"Aw how cute. I would love to play but I've got things to do." Yuri snapped his fingers and 2 Obelisk Force Soldiers appeared. "Have fun!" Yuri happily waved before running off. "What!? Get back here coward!" The Soldiers stepped forward as their duel disks activated. "Hmph, seems I'll have to take care of you guys first." After his duel disk activated Battle Royale rules were applied.

Obelisk Force Blue went first. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog in attack mode and end my turn." Obelisk Force Red went next. "I too summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog. Attack him directly!" The Gear Hound came at Yuto at high speeds but Yuto managed to quickly summon The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe in defense mode preventing damage to his life points. Now being his turn he summons The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove then proceeds to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, though it's just a shell as the real Dark Rebellion is with Yuya. It gains 1000 ATK thanks to The Phantom Knights of Rugged Gloves effect. "Too bad Dark Rebellion isn't here, I would have loved to take them out quicker but this will have to do... Dark Rebellion use Treason Discharge on both of those hounds!"

Dark Rebellion uses it's overlay units to zap half of the Gear Hound Dogs attack points. "Sa, Ikimasu! Attack them both with all your might!" Dark Rebellion swoops down and destroys the Gear Hounds. The Obelisk Force soldiers are defeated and Yuto sighs as he looks out the window. "I have to get Dark Rebellion back..." Yugo and Yuzu are still being chased by Yuya. "Attack Odd Eyes!" The Dragon shots balls made of a fiery substance at the duo in hopes of taking them out but Yugo dodges and sends his Dragon to attack, Yuya counters by having Dark Rebellion fight Clear Wing instead.

"You can't run away from me for ever!" Yuya said with a wicked smile on his face. "Gr, he's right. We need to find a way to delay his movement or something..." Yuzu began to think when it dawned on her. "Why not just hold Yuya down?" Yugo turned a around and looked at Yuzu. "Whoa what? How come I didn't think of that? Take the wheel Yuzu" He got up from the seat and hit "Auto Polite". "But I don't know how to drive this." Yuzu looked a bit worried. "Don't worry, I flicked on auto polite. Although usually used for duels it helps for other stuff too." The 2 switched places and Yugo got ready to jump.

"Clear wing! Take down Odd Eyes!" Dark Rebellion fired a beam at Clear Wing but it dodged then threw Dark Rebellion at Odd Eyes but Odd Eyes flew lower to avoid the attack, that's when Yugo jumped and tackled Yuya off Odd Eyes. "You did it!" Yuzu turned the D-Wheel around to check on Yugo. Yuya was fighting Yugo as they fell but Yugo won their little fight and Yuya was used as a shield to soften the landing. He was unharmed but Yugo had a strong grip on him. Now that Yuya wasn't near Dark Rebellion Yuto took this opportune moment to get his Dragon back

Even though Yugo manged to pin Yuya down he struggled to gain free. "LET ME GO!" Yuya growled. "You're not going anyway!" Odd Eyes tried to attack Yugo but Clear Wing protected him and attacked back. Yuya was struggling so much that it was hard to keep him pinned. "LET. ME. GO!" Yuya kicked Yugo in the gut then got up. "Let's see how you like it." Odd Eyes swooped down and pinned Yugo. "Not fun is it?" He grinned. "Let's go one step further." Odd Eyes then began to drag Yugo across the ground, his Dragon tried to protect him but was shot down.

Yuya licked his lips and grind. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Odd Eyes!" Yuto and his Dragon swooped in and knocked Odd Eyes into a wall. "You okay Yugo?" He slowly got up and brushed himself off. "Y-yeah." Yuya winced in pain as his aura grew bigger. "We have to stop Yuya, but how!?" Yugo turned around and saw a familiar face. "Oi it's you! What are you doing here trouble maker!?" Yuri smiled. "I came to help." Yuto shot him a angry look. "What for?"

Yuri shrugged. "I just kinda feel like it." he replied. Yuto looked to Yugo and told him to hold down Yuya again while he talked with Yuri. "So you have a plan?" Yuri held up a card. "It's called Cho Yugo. In Acdimeia this card is banned for being very powerful, it was said that the whole island was saved thanks to this card." Yuto looked at the card. "What does it do?" Yuri chuckled. "It allows the user to fuse anything, even Human and Duel Monster/Spirit."

At that moment Yuto knew what to do. As he was about to reach for the card he heard Yugo yell out in pain as Yuya kicked him. "A little help would be nice Yuto!" He ran off to help Yugo. "Yuzu! Go grab the card!" She was a bit startled as she was watching from the sidelines. Yuzu walked over to Yuri and grabbed the card but Odd Eyes tried to attack her only to be knocked out but Clear Wing. She had noticed that besides the Cho Yugo there was a blank card, she knew exactly what to do. As she tried to approach Yuto Odd Eyes manged to attack her, but luckily she wasn't badly hurt. "Yuzu!" Yuto looks over to Yuya with a angry expression.

"You monster! She's your own friend!" Yuya laughed. "Do you honestly think I care!? I just LOVE to kill and destroy." Yuto punched Yuya in the gut but he just laughed it off. "Oi Yuto!" Yuya smiled. "Oh come on Yuto. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He narrowed his eyes. "Enjoy what?" Yuya gained a grin. "The thrill Yuto! The thrill of killing and destroying! I know you've felt it, your blood lust was very strong when I saw you duel Yugo. Didn't it feel... amazing?" Yuto began to recall the times he's went berserk and the feeling he felt.

Yugo noticed that Yuto's eyes were beginning to glow. "Yuto snap out of it! You're just falling into his trap!" Yuto shook his head. "Guh, you're right..." Yuzu ran up to them and looked at Yuya with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Lets get this over with..." She held up the empty card and Cho Yugo. "I Yuzu, fuse this empty card with Yuy-" Odd Eyes flew in and pushed Yuzu back with wind, it then turned around and looked at Yugo and Yuto before roaring. "Dang it, Odd Eyes it trying to protect his Human host. Our Dragons don't see to be able to keep up." Yuto looked at Yuya then sighed. "Dark Rebellion use Treason Discharge on Odd Eyes!"

Yugo looked at Yuto shocked. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed not to destroy Odd Eyes anymore!" Dark Rebellion began to give off purple electricity. "There is not time for that right now, we're this close to getting over this but his Dragon keeps coming back. We'll have to destroy it at least one more time." Yugo let go of Yuya and grabbed Yuto by his shirt. "BAKA! What if this is his last life!?" Yuto looked away from him. "I'm prepared for that." Yuto's dragon shocked Odd Eyes making it lose half his Attack Points. "Again Dark Rebellion!" Once again the Dragon shocked Odd Eyes, this time leaving him without Attack Points.

"Oi oi, don't you think that's a bit overkill? Dark Rebellion now has 5000 attack points!" Yuto ignored Yugo's words and continued to the attack, knowing that Yuya would flinch in pain he held him down again. Odd Eyes saw Dark Rebellion flying at it so it tried to attack back but it had no effect since it had no attack points, Dark Rebellion destroyed Odd Eyes with a quick electrical energy beam to the chest. Yuya proceeded to yell in pain as he felt a pain so sharp it felt like someone stabbed his chest. "Yuzu quick! The Card!"

She quickly ran over and held up the cards but she hesitated as she felt bad for Yuya who was still yelling in pain. "There is not time for that! Use the card now!" She looked at Yuto then back at Yuya. "Yuzu, if you don't use that card now he'll kill us all!" Yuzu closed her eyes and blocked out all the noise, she remembered the times she and Yuya had together. Remembering... how simple it was back then... Her eyes shot open as she was now filled with courage. "For Yuya's sake!" Yuya looked at her with his glowing red eyes. "DON'T USE THAT CARD!" he growled through the pain.

"I'm sorry Yuya but this is for your own good. I Yuzu, use Cho Yugo on this blank card and Yuya Sakaki!" The artwork on the card began to spin creating a suction effect. Yuya began to struggle to get free but Yuto and Yugo had a tight grip on him. The card's effect pulled out a ghostly figure of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out from Yuya's body, the farther it pulled away from his body the dimer the glow in his eye became. "I will not go down like this!" A card appeared and Odd Eyes came back, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion tried stopping it but they were taken out by Odd Eyes's Heck Dive Burst.

The dragon then faced Yuzu. "Oh no it's going for Yuzu!" Yugo was about to reach for a card but Yuto stopped him. "No, let him come." Odd Eyes flew towards Yuzu at high speeds hoping to knock her out but she points the Cho Yugo at Odd Eyes thus causing the card to suck it up as well. It tried and tried but in the end it wasn't strong enough to out run the card's effect. Yuya's aura had disappeared but he was still under control of Odd Eyes so Yuzu pointed Cho Yugo back at him to absorb the rest of Odd Eyes's soul. After the extraction Yuya passed out from exhaustion.

"Did... we do it...?" Yuzu smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, yes we did." Yugo jumped in excitement. "Yata!" Yuto looked at Yuzu then at Yuya with a smile. "You really are something, you know that? Even when all heck breaks loose you still somehow mange to find a way to make someone smile." He heard someone call out to him, he looked in the direction of the voice and saw the once blank card. The card was called "Yami Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", it's ATK and DEF were 3500,2500, the effect written states that if the holder is attacked directly this card can be special summoned if one monster, trap, or spell card is discarded and it'll destroy the attacking monster.

"I WILL return and I'll take back what's mine! You can't protect Yuya forever..." Yuto walked towards the card and picked it up. "Even though this Dragon Soul belongs to him I need to keep this as far away as possible from Yuya..." Yuto looked to make sure no one was looking and stuck the card in his deck. Yuto said his goodbyes and was given a hug from Yuzu which made feel warm inside, though he didn't show it in front of her. Yugo got the same treatment before he left but went a bit far since it reminded him of Rin.

2 Weeks after Yuya's rampage everything was normal. Him and Yuzu were seen having a fun little duel, both their aces were out and were ready to rumble. Yuya didn't remember what happened and Yuzu was okay with that, she knew it would break his heart if he knew. His soul was no longer traumatized by the evil deeds of the Yugo Dimension but still felt a pain in his chest when talking about it. From the distance Yuri was standing there watching as the duel went on but it seemed as if we was waiting for something... or someone...

* * *

 **That was that... very cheesy and cringey...**

 **And the aforementioned "someone" was supposed to be Yuri I believe, it's been awhile since I wrote this bare with me. lol**


End file.
